For Those Who Hear The Bells
by Wolfic
Summary: For those who hear the bells, will know of the arrival of the beloved and feared, Ito no Kazuki... [Fuuchouin Kazuki x Radou Ren]


**For** **Those Who Hear The Bells**

**Written by Wolfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GetBackers, and if I did I would probably screw it up. The people who do own it are Rando Ayamine and Yuya Aoki.**

A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so just as a warning, it may not be the best. But still, please read and review. Also, I'm sorry if this is too cheesy or there are a lot of grammar mistakes and spelling errors. But heck you got to start somewhere don't you?

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing_

A single sound which breaks the silence, calm in its own manner.

"Hey you little bitch! When we tell you to pay up, we mean it!" A gang of burly men stood in front of Radou Ren in the Radou pharmacy. They were an assortment of people, with various styles and colors of hair and clothing. The only similarity among them was the fact that they all carried weapons with them

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Musical as a bird's call, and yet as threatening as a lion's roar.

"I already told you! We don't have any!" despite the fact that the men almost doubled Ren's height, she stood looked at them defiantly. Time has done much on the 18 year old girl.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

A cat's purr, a knife's gleam.

Gone was the boyish look she had retained at 13, but the burning spirit within that defined her will never vanish. Radou Gen looked intently at the people that loomed before his granddaughter. He had scrounged some money together, but not nearly was it enough to meet the demands of the group of ruffians.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Its sound, an arrow that pierces the day.

"So leave us alone!" screamed the girl. Ren had had it with all the gangs that occupied Mugenjou. Geez, couldn't they just leave them alone? Her eyes were glaring twin daggers at her occupants.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

The binding threads of Fate which binds enemies still.

"Well, well, well. You sure are feisty for a girl. But then again, some like them feisty." And with that, the leader of the barbaric gang swung his club around. "Shall I test this beauty on you?"

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

A warm hug for friends, a choking hold for enemies.

"Well, as far as I can see, there isn't anything beautiful about you. So test it on someone else, you clownish bastard." retorted Ren, despite her grandpa's warning against any further provoking of the gang.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

For those who hear the bells, shall hear their deaths.

"WHY YOU!" roared the gang leader as he swung the huge club down on Ren, hoping to crush the little brat once and for all. But, before he hit her, strings appeared and wrapped around him and his motley crew of subordinates. And with a jerk, despite their huge bulk, they were pulled out of the room.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

A savior's call, a friendly grasp.

Outside of the pharmacy stood a man. Despite the fact that he had long hair which he tied with a pink cloth, forming a large ponytail at back, and two in the front, which hung next to two strands of brown hair, he was a man through and through. He wore a white short-sleeve shirt with turquoise sleeves. Blue pants and yellow shoes were also on the man. Clasped between his pointer and middle fingers of both his hands, was a bell. Here stood the fabled, Fuuchouin Kazuki of the Threads.

Ren acknowledged the man immediately. "Kazuki!"

Kazuki looked at the men that were hanging from the balcony headfirst, tied by his Koto strings. The look in his brown eyes held no warmth. He spoke in a voice chained from emotion.

"If you men ever come near this shop again…" and following his words, he loosened his strings a little, causing gravity to take its hold on the men and they fell. Screams erupted from their throats. And just then, they stopped in flight.

"Do you understand? If not…" and following his threat he showed the bell in front of them. Letting out its chilling sound.

"Ye-e-e-ss, we do, sir." was all the leader of the gang could stammer out. Fear had taken hold on him, rendering him incapable of speech.

"Very well then." And then with unseemly human strength, Kazuki pulled the men up and swung the over and onto the floor, with no gentleness in his actions. He then removed his strings and glanced at the men that were prostrated before him.

With all the strength he could muster, the leader of the gang picked him self up and ran, uncaring if his men followed. His gang managed with a stumble and soon picked up their leader's pace.

With the current problem gone, Kazuki turned and faced the girl before him, Radou Ren. She had changed much in these 5 years. She had finally let her violet hair grow, adding to her beauty.

He body had grown and contained a feminine beauty which would make men fall to their knees. Curvy and slim, her body contained many things that had captured the eyes of many, such as a full bust (not as large as HEVN's anyhow) and thin waist. But some things will never change, such as her trademark VOLTS jacket. And her vibrant blue eyes which still shone with her flaming will.

Kazuki drew the startled Ren into his arms and said, "And how are you today Ren?" giving her a quick kiss on her lips. Despite the fact that the man she loved had just kissed her, causing her to turn a tint pink, she couldn't refuse a jest.

Adding a quick whack to the head, she proclaimed, "What do you think my day was like? Having your house barged in upon and having clownish bastards demand you of your money is not what I call a good day! Upon adding to the fact that I was almost killed! What took you so long anyway? Did you stop to gawk at girls?"

"You know I would never look at anyone else but you my love." was Kazuki's response to his lover's rant. "How about I take you out to someplace good to make up for it?"

With a smile, Ren replied "Sure why not" And their lips met once more, sealing the promise.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

For those who hear the bells, will know of the arrival of the beloved and feared, Ito no Kazuki.


End file.
